


Frying pan: aftermath

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Major Character Injury, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Post-Season/Series 02, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Pointless Five whump, set at the end of season twoThat frying pan did more damage than expected
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Frying pan: aftermath

He wants to puke so bad.

He is a old man with secrets, he is an apocalypse survivor, a professional and very feared time travelling assassin, he is a member of the umbrella academy and a mathematical genius who is now trapped in a timeline where he's entire childhood has never happened.

But.... he can't think.

He just wants a bed, and some darkness and not have to listen to anything ever again. Just close his eyes, forget about the world and close himself for a while until he can feel a bit better, until the world stops moving around so much. He's been beaten so many times this past week, the swede, the hotel lady, his other self, he can't believe that in the end is a flying pan what is going to break him.

But god. That pan was exceptionally aimed and his head... is bad.

He knows that as the only member of his family (are they even a family anymore?) with real experience about how time travelling and timelines work, and as the guy who took them to the past in the first place it's his responsibility to fix this mess. He wants to think that there's no ticking clock this time, but he knows that every second in this timeline can make irreversible damage.

Allison has a daughter, and she can't see her. That's on him, and Five knows it and he needs to do something. He has to push through the blurriness, he has to gather his thoughts (why is it so hard to think?) make sure they don't offend Reginald or his new kids in some way, and think of a plan.

He's the only one who can think of a plan, it's his responsibility, it's his call.... But for the life of him he can't think straight. The edges of reality are.... weird, and not for the first time, there are many seconds in which he doesn't know where he is, when he is. He has to focus and close his eyes, because reality is slipping away from him.

He feels as if he's absolutely lived this moment before, and never lived it at all - not even now. He feels like he's not there, and also is there too much. He doesn't know who he is, not unless he focuses very badly, and for a long time. He is Five. And he has a family he has to help, a situation he has to fix.

Part of him knows that the pan has probably done some damage that may require attention. But how can he stop, how can he let himself be taken care of (and by whom? is he supposed to trust Reginald's kindness? go to a hospital? do they have any ID with them, and if they did would it be valuable?) when everything is so messed up because of him?

Sure, technically he's saved his siblings' lives again, and it would be nice to get at least a day, or a few hours to rest until he had to start saving them from the next crisis, but when has his life been nice?

No, he has a responsibility, a mission, he has to help his siblings, and so he stops Luther from nearly crying at their now-not-dad, stops Diego from offending each and every Sparrow, explains to Vanya that no, they really can't go back to the 60s. His head hurts even worse, and by the time he finishes his explanation his words are a bit.... slurred.

Hmm. Funny. He really, really needs to puke.

"I need a bathroom."

"I'll come with!" Klaus says, way too cheerfully. Not cool. Five doesn't want to throw up in front of an audience. "I have peed since 1963" his brother says, so happy with his joke.

Five just wants to get to the toilet, no energy to roll his eyes, be rude. Just... no energy. Only nausea. And headache. But he has to keep going. He has to think, without him they die, he can't stop, he can't...

Where is he? What, when is he?

"Five?" he knows this voice, it's Klaus (keep going you idiot) "Are you all right?"

He has to be. He has no toehr choice, the uufture of ish family... Fuck. Words. Messing themselves up.

The toilet, he needs the toilet, please....

When he gets to it, (blessed may it be among every object) throwing up hurts, and his head is just.... It's not fixed. It's worse.

The world does not exist, again, but this time sharper. The walls around him (and the one concerned face) are too sharp, too familiar and yet unknown, and he doesn't, he's not there but is supposed to be there....

The world ceases to exist.

*

"Shit! Five! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Klaus had noticed that his brother was quite banged up, and it was one of the reasons why he'd decided to come with him, but he hadn't known it was this bad.

Now Five was seizing on the floor, eyes rolled up, limbs spasming, and Klaus knew what to do, of course, he did, he'd been and seen a good number of convulsions on his druggie times, but never on his brother god damn it.

"HELP! I NEED HELP!"

Five had looked tired, and beaten up, but when did Five not? Maybe they should worry more about him instead of desensitizing themselves to him showing up bloody and looking all messed up. Fuck.

Klaus moved things from around his brother, made sure he didn't hurt himself, put his own jacket under his brother's head, manoeuvred him as gently as possible to one side.

Shit, this was bad. This was so so bad, this was many kinds of bad, this was terrible.

"Five! Shit, was happened?"

Allison, Vanya and Diego were now there, having heard his pleas for help.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, he seemed a bit out of it but fine, then he just... he threw up and collapsed."

"Why does he never say anything? The end of the world is gone, we would have looked after him!" Allison said, pissed. Why was he always making things harder for himself??

After a couple of minutes of tension while Five seized and the others looked distressed (Klaus said that they were supposed to let him pass it and it was, well, difficult to say the least), he finally stopped, he stopped moving. Yes, he stopped moving altogether. There was a clear liquid coming from his ear, though. No time for joy.

"Five?"

He wasn't waking up. No matter how hard they tried, he wasn't waking up, and his skin was pale and cold.

".... guys, we have to leave, dad is going to.... Shit, what happened to Five?" Luther said, appearing out of nowhere.

"We have no idea." Diego said, also pissed. "Because we never have any idea of anything that's ever going on with Five. He gathers us up, and he tells that we need to save the world, and we just ignore him, or call him names, but we never know what the hell is going on with him until he collapses because he broke himself trying to save us."

That was true. They never knew what going on. Five was doing a lot of dangerous stuff at any given time, often on their benefit, and they didn't know shit.

"Well, we know that he's unconscious and we need to get out of here. Reginald thinks that we're some sort of spies from the past, and has some very cozy cells in case we don't want to leave while he investigates us further." Luther said, gathering his injured brother in his arms.

Klaus sighed. Allison rubbed her eyes.

"Why don't we get Five to a hospital, let actual professionals look after him for once, and try to think of a way to a) not get put into possibly superpowered cells and b) try to think if there's any way to go back to where we belong, to... make where we belong happen again."

"Without Five?" Luther asked, looking at how their resident idea guy was all pale and

"For Five. He keeps pushing himself for us, trying to save us. It is time we did something for him."

Yes, they did.

For once, it wouldn't be up to him to save them, save the world, save everything.

Maybe, for once, he could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very confused about this. Saw the "hiding injury" prompt in Febwhump and thought, hey, maybe I could do something with the frying pan? And this happened. And now I don't know what to do with it. Leave it like this? Continue it with some nice hospital scenes? 
> 
> I don't knowwwwww what do you guys thinkkkk?
> 
> Also what would prefer to see if I were in the mood for fluff (it happens, sometimes), Diego and Klaus as fake parents of Five fluff, or Claire and Five being cute fluff? Both? Neither? 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading me, and hey, if you enjoyed, you know you want to comment!!


End file.
